


Different Delivery

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bonding, Conversation, Cuddle, Drama, Embrace, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short Story, Snippet, bond, hug, ministory, prose, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might is worried that Iron Maiden is not interested in him. Even after several visits and spending every minute he can with the city's main hero whenever he can a thought still eats at the back of his mind. Can he get an answer to a question he hasn't even asked yet?





	Different Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Younger Days story; that means that it happened in Devil's Dock before the 10 Years storyline. This is part of the relationship days as these two try to figure each other out.

It was a quiet night in Devil’s Dock. That only meant no one bother All Might with more than hellos when he came to town instead they were hounding their local hero, Iron Maiden, like the press after a story. She barely waves at him when she saw him among the crowd. Vampi and all the cadets were getting more personalized attention than the visiting hero. All Might replays the images in his mind while sitting on the roof edge, pouting. “Never going to notice me,” All Might mutters to himself. 

“I doubt that,” Iron Maiden declares destroying All Might’s solitude. All Might squeals as he spins in place. Iron Maiden was walking up from behind with her hair wrapping around her shoulders. “You are a wall of a man. I have trouble believing anyone wouldn’t notice you,” Iron Maiden continues. All Might was able to recover enough to swing his legs back over the building’s ledge. “Is that why you have been upset since you came to town?” Iron Maiden asks.

All Might sat up straight again. ‘She noticed?’ he thought while trying not to smile about it. His eyes wonder up to her. She was standing so proudly. Her hands on her hips, her eyes scan the street below them and than began moving over the city line. Some of her hair began unwinding from around her upper arms. The coat underneath gave a stunning contrast. Her hair almost feels like a cape. “I’m not upset,” All Might tries to rebut. 

Iron Maiden glances over to All Might. Her eyebrow went up. Her hand came up quickly. She flicks her finger knocking All Might squarely in the center of his forehead. “Lying doesn’t suit you,” Iron Maiden counters as she stood back up. All Might smirks as rubs his forehead. “So if you’re not upset than what is going on in there?” Iron Maiden asks as she relaxes her hands on her hips. 

“Iron, have you ever tried to get someone’s attention before?” All Might finally ask after a brief moment of quiet.

“I sneak in more often than seek attention,” Iron Maiden answer without hesitation.

“No. no no,” All Might said as he waves a hand before rubbing his neck. “I’m not asking about during a fight,” All Might tries to clarify. 

“I know. My default seems to be a ‘wallflower’ or ‘background’ something. I help out not stand out. I play my part and disappear. Not good for getting noticed by someone. So much so people say I’m sneaky, always seem to just be there and it really creeps people out,” Iron Maiden says while making her fingers, and part of her hair, look like a ‘creepy crawly’ spider motion.

All Might froze for a moment. His shoulder began vibrating before he finally releases a short laugh. “A habit from this life huh?” All Might suggests. Iron Maiden just shrugs at the suggestion. “Have you ever expressed affections to someone?” All Might tries to turn the conversation. 

“Don’t ask me how to flirt. I’ve been told I’m awful at it. Not only did I horribly fail twice with two different people out but I had to look up body language and psychology of dating after a consultant gave up on me,” Iron Maiden exclaim. All Might turn away and cover his mouth as his shoulders were vibrating again. “All that did was remind me of three things,” Iron Maiden offer.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I’m too thick headed for a ‘regular’ dating life especially with this old iron heart of mine. I still suck at book learning,” Iron Maiden quickly says with the exhaustion and bluntness of a speech done thousand times before. Regardless it still causes a chuckle to tempt All Might’s throat as she roll her eyes on each point. “And that everyone is different, especially with how they show and accept emotions,” Iron Maiden quickly finish. She turns toward All Might. All Might’s head tilt like a puppy. Iron Maiden moves closer to him. “We’ve both rescued people before. I’m sure you’ve run into people who respond by lashing out instead of accepting your hand?” Iron Maiden began again.

“Of course. Do you really think people would react violent to an expression of affection?” All Might wonder.

“Maybe,” Iron Maiden began thinking. All Might’s shoulders immediately fall at her response. “But I think that might be more how things are presented instead of the message itself,” Iron Maiden continue. All Might turns his head back toward her. “If someone tries to present their affection loudly to someone how hates noise it would have a negative effect. Similarly the loudest person would not be able to communicate their affection to a deaf person with words only. The message isn’t wrong but it failed to reach the person and in a positive way. You want it to be a positive message right All Might?” Iron Maiden said with the first smile of the night. Her hair slides behind her ear as she turns towards All Might and the far side of hair flies enough to frame her face. 

All Might pushed his hand into his leg as his felt his blood rushing throughout him at the sight before him. He begins taking a few deep breaths as he rubs the back of his neck. “Completely,” All Might agrees as he glances away. He watches the street for a moment. “Wait doesn’t that mean that the person who hates noise or is deaf would have different ways of showing affection to the loud person?” All Might asked as the lesson finally began settling in.

Iron Maiden bumps her shoulder against All Might’s shoulder to rock him in place slightly. “Now you’ve got it,” Iron Maiden cheers. All Might smile sparks a light laugh between the pair. “Hey,” Iron Maiden interrupts his thoughts again. She rests her hand on his shoulder till his glaze turn. Her hand touches his cheek for a moment, than moves to tussle his hair as she scouts tighter to him, and her hand finally comes to rest on his far shoulder. The hand still close to her graces his arm till she pulls close enough to massage his bicep. “You are All Might. You got the world to notice you. You can comfort those in distress and cause fear in villains with the same sentence,” Iron Maiden boasts in the softest tone of the night. Her hand slides from his arm across his collar bone to wrap him in her arms “And you have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. I’m sure you’ll get your message across,” Iron Maiden encourages with resounding confidence that causes a stir in All Might’s stomach as she presses her body next to him and one of her hands does motion down to point at his heart. 

“Um…Iron?” All Might tries to say, although it came out more as a question. His ears were getting red as he slightly motion at her arm. 

“Surprise hugs can be supportive too,” Iron Maiden said with a smirk as her head came to rest on All Might’s shoulder. He had began the game a few visits ago but never declared an ending. She enjoys bringing it up anytime she manages to slip in any contact; while progressing in her hug ability with the giant partner. 

All Might watches Iron Maiden come to rest in her new position. Her smirk held strong on her lips as she locks eyes with him. The green of her eyes shine with such warmth it felt like a grassy hill in summer. He releases a tense breath in a light laugh of disbelief. One hand came up to take the hand that was resting on his chest. “They most certainly can,” All Might says as his head came closer to her face. He leans towards her as the feeling of her breath and even the warmth she generates began washing over his face. Her scent began filling his nose as he nuzzles against her cheek. His fingers began rubbing her hand between them. He watches her eyes close as she rests on him. She barely nuzzles back but rubs his hand as her hair begins wrapping around his waist. He rests his hand on the hair wrapping his belt. ‘And very encouraging,’ All Might thought as his eyes close.


End file.
